The present invention relates generally to health monitoring apparatuses, and more specifically to a system for non-intrusively monitoring the health status of a subject.
A subject""s health status is typically evaluated by reference to a plurality of vital signs, such as pulse and respiration rates, temperature, blood oxygen saturation, weight and body hydration. Additional considerations include observations as to subject appearance and movement. These latter factors are also indicative of the subject""s mental health, e.g., cognitive ability. Other cues are the degree of animation, compliance with responsibilities such as self-medication, forgetfulness as to whereabouts or activities, and the like.
In traditional residential care facilities, these indices are measured and observed by caregivers. While measurements are generally recorded, a portion of the observations is retained only in the institution""s memory. This fact is especially true in the case of cognitive health cues.
Retention of caregiving personnel serves the critical role of logically preserving of the meaning and functionality of health data. Interacting with a patient over a period of time, a caregiver learns a great deal about the habits and individual vital sign trends of that patient. The large volumes of observed data provide evidence to support the diagnostic requirements of residential care professionals. Raw data pertaining to a subject""s health status functions to provide the context in which present parameter values can be assessed.
With caregiver turnover, this context is minimized or lost unless the observed information has been reduced to writing for the new personnel. Typically, a fraction of the total observed data is so recorded. Sub-clinical observations are frequently useful in assessing subject health status, especially cognitive abilities. These data include subject demeanor, alertness, regularity and subject mobility. The common denominator is that these characteristics change gradually. They are therefore less noticeable to new personnel, who have not observed the subject over time and are not familiar with these characteristics.
Short institutional memory produces a lengthening of the time before caregivers or other health professionals become cognizant of a slow decline in a subject""s health status. The delay in appreciating a decline causes a corresponding delay in responding to health deterioration of the subject. As a result, the subject suffers a depression in the quality of health care received.
One aspect of the present invention is an integrated subject monitoring system. The system facilitates measurement, collection and analysis of objective and subjective data pertaining to the physiological and behavioral health status of a subject.
The system includes a network with a computer, data storage device and data analysis means. Raw data and analyses can thereby be accessed by the subject or resident caregiver. Additionally, this information can be remotely accessed by a health care provider, family member or other authorized entity.
Further included are subsystems, operative to obtain measurements of a subject""s physiological or behavioral/cognitive parameters within a defined multi-room space. Parameter data is measured primarily passively and without the intentional cooperation of the subject. According to this aspect of the present invention, the majority of the health parameter data can be obtained without relying upon the subject to remember or to actively participate in data acquisition.
The system of the present invention provides for prompts to be given a subject, to promote activities such as medication compliance, continence, and interactive parameter measurement. These prompts serve both to increase compliance as well as to encourage and reinforce routine behaviors and activities.
Additionally, the system comprises a subsystem to monitor subject location within the defined space and the curtilage thereof. This monitoring is performed without direct human supervision. Upon the request of a user, the system provides real-time information concerning the location of a monitored subject. Analyzed as a function of time, positional measurements provide locomotive information about the subject.
Further, control of ambient/environmental conditions is effected through the system of the present invention. Environmental inputs by a subject are recorded, enabling a system user to assess physical as well as cognitive aspects of the subject.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of monitoring the physiological and behavioral/cognitive health status of an ambulatory subject, wherein the monitoring is primarily accomplished passively and without the active cooperation of the subject.
Indicia of physical and mental health are monitored by the system. An initial baseline is established for each of the measured parameters. Subject parameters are continuously sampled and recorded. Each reading is compared to the baseline as well as to the trend for the parameter of that subject. A user inputs parameter boundaries, which then serve as predetermined thresholds for that parameter. When a reading falls outside the boundaries, the system triggers a signal to be sent to an appropriate party.
Using chronological identifiers, the system can also determine physical or behavioral anomalies as a function of time. A user can set the system to transmit an alert when two or more parameter deviations occur contemporaneously. Thus, the system can be instructed that a combination of discrete deviations is of sufficient concern that warning message is merited, even when any one of the deviations could not trigger a warning.